A well known successful method for reactivating normal breathing in a person who has stopped breathing due to drowning, electrical shock, or various other reasons, is by mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, by which another person exhales air directly from his lungs at rhythmic intervals into the lungs of the victim placing his mouth in contact with the mount of the victim.
Such mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is currently widely practiced. However, a drawback to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is the natural abhorrence by anyone to place his mouth against the mouth of another person, especially a stranger, an also the fear of contracting a disease from such a contact.
For that reason, a variety of devices have been proposed in the prior art for effectuating mouth-to-mouth resuscitation without actual contact with the mouth of the victim. However, for the most part such prior art devices have been unduly complex and awkward to use.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide a simple and compact apparatus which may be disposable, or which may be readily sterilized, and which may be used for effectuating mouth-to-mouth resuscitation without any actual mouth contact with the patient.